herofandomcom-20200223-history
Link (The Legend of Zelda)
|origin = The Legend of Zelda |occupation = Knight Swordsman Hero Train Engineer Postman |skills = Incredible strength Strong durability High precision Extremely skilled swordsman Archery skills Very large equipment including a powerful sword able to shoot lasers and repel evil, a very resistant shield, a boomerang, a bow and bombs |hobby = Protecting Hyrule and Zelda |goals = Save both the world and Princess Zelda Defeat Ganondorf |family = A Link to the Past: Unnamed uncle Ocarina of Time: Unnamed mother Great Deku Tree (adoptive father) Wind Waker: Unnamed grandmother Aryll (sister) |type of hero = The Chosen One |friends = |enemies = |Box title = True Hero}} Link is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda series. His archenemy is Ganon, who keeps trying to take over Hyrule. A peculiarity of Link is the several different incarnations of the character throughout The Legend of Zelda series. All incarnations of Link share a number of characteristics, the most common of which are his physical appearance and sense of bravery and selflessness. He is implied to be somewhat sleepy or lazy since at the beginning of almost every game, he oversleeps. Since Link does not have extensive dialogue, clues to his personality come from his actions and other characters' comments about him. Link's physical characteristics fluctuate from game to game, though he usually has light-colored hair (ranging from brown to blond to orange), blue eyes, and a medium build. Other Games ''Soul Calibur II Gamecube Version'' Link appears in Soul Calibur II Gamecube Version as a guest playable character, he is the same Link from Ocarina of Time, Nobuyuki Hiyama reprised the adult Link's character, Link must defeat Inferno, the true main antagonist that terrorizes Hyrule, then Link discovers that Inferno is actually Nightmare who was been possessed and corrupted by Soul Edge, he then defeated Inferno and saved Hyrule in the process. ''Mario Kart 8'' Link appears in Mario Kart 8 as a downloadable playable character, he is the same Link from Skyward Sword, he has his vehicle called the Master Cycle, which also appeared as a downloadable vehicle. Powers and abilities *'Strong durability': Link is shown that he is extremely durable, as he is able to survive deadly situations like being hit by powerful sword blows and getting caught in large explosions. *'Noble bloodline': Throughout the ages, Whenever Hyrule is threatened by evil forces, a different incarnation of Link will often appear to protect it. However he has no memory of his previous lifes as he is a descendant from the previous Link before him, despite their similarities. *'Incredible strength': Link appears to have immense strength. In Twilight Princess, he is able to beat the Gorons in sumo wrestling (although wearing Iron Boots), and later proves able to master Ganondorf himself in a sword lock. In Skyward Sword, Link can wield Koloktos' massive sword, and eventually becomes powerful enough to beat Demon King Demise in a duel. *'Magic': Link can use differents magic spells effectively to help him in his quest. *'Sword fighting': Something all Links have in common is their incredible combat skills, unmatched by anyone. They are able to defeat highly skilled swordsmen like Ganondorf in combination with their strength and agility. Navigation Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Male Category:Zelda Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Mute Category:The Messiah Category:Speedsters Category:One-Man Army Category:The Icon Category:Brutes Category:Knights Category:Transformed Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Force-Field Users Category:Legacy Category:Determinators Category:Kids Category:Rescuers Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Good Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Exorcists Category:Elves Category:Archenemy Category:Paragon Category:Hope Bringer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Successful Category:Role Models Category:Thieves Category:Humanoid Category:Martyr Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Magic Category:Lycanthropes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Time-Travellers Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Stalkers Category:Collector of Powers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Rivals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Scapegoat Category:Dreaded Category:Elementals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Loyal Category:Bond Creator Category:Empowered Category:Protectors Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Monster Slayers Category:Vigilante Category:Mario Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Athletic Category:Vehicular Category:Martial Artists Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Universal Protection Category:Heroes from the past Category:Size-Shifter Category:Gadgeteers Category:Cosmic Protection Category:The Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Loner Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Siblings Category:Optimists Category:Mastermind Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Pacifists Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Classic Heroes Category:Cursed Category:Childhood friends Category:Street Urchins Category:Villain's Crush Category:Tragic Category:Political